


Precious Hufflepuff

by Vixx_ChickBap



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Autistic Newt, Different AUs, Fluff, Newt-centric, One Shot Collection, Stimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 20:19:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8682067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vixx_ChickBap/pseuds/Vixx_ChickBap
Summary: Oneshots and Drabbles that are all Newt Centric because he is my baby and cinnamon roll.Please feel free to request something, as long as it's bout Newt; the only thing I don't write is smut yet.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble-  
> Autistic!Newt who stims around his creatures and how they react or deal with It. If this is wrong I am sorry and I don't mean to offend anyone, but this is how my Stimming looks when I do it.

Whenever Newt finds himself in a deep state of nervousness it shows on the actions that his hands find themselves doing. His index finger will tap rapidly against the sweating palm of his hand- sometimes both hands will do it if the stress he is under is great enough.

In those times Picket will climb up into the messy locks of the kind wizards hair, making his home there until Newt has calmed down enough for him to return back into the pocket he calls home. The small creatures can stay in Newt's hair for hours on end, and just knowing that there is a being there that cares and loves him is enough for the male to calm down- for his heart to return to the normal pace and the tapping of his fingers to stop.

'Oh pickett...' Newt whispers as the green bowtruckle climbs down onto the backs of his hands, the wizard's face one of affection and greatfulness at the creature that in return looks after him.

It's that large moment of feeling fear that Newt climbs into the suitcase and finds himself sitting by the thunderbird, Frank always close by and hovering near the only person to have ever looked after him. He'll make some noises to try and gain the shaking man's attention as he pulls at his hair and sits in a trembling ball that is curled up on the ground. Niffler is often there in those moments too, burying his way into the man's little ball of protection to curl against his stomach and look up at him with searching eyes.

'I-I-I-I'm okay.' Newt stutters in a tone that is everything but okay, but he's still pulling at his hair and Frank will nudge at his hands until he lets go on the tight grip his has pulling on the man's own scalp. They don't want their carer to hurt in such ways.

This would stay this way for hours as well, Frank eventually moving so he is laying down behind the wizard and the man is almost close to disappearing into the fur of the large creature. Newt takes comfort in the warm around him from his creatures, they calm him and make him feel safe here from the outside world.

A happy and excited newt is everyone's favorite sight to see, the way that he claps his hands excitedly repeatedly or how he will slap his palms against his thighs in the same way if he is sitting down. His creatures seem to be happier in those moments as well, and anyone who knows them has no doubt that a happy Newt is a blessing to all the creatures that he looks after.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that was okay and you guys liked it. Once again, please feel free to comment a request.


End file.
